


A Soul as Lost as Your Own

by Sadistrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Drowning, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistrix/pseuds/Sadistrix
Summary: There was more laughter from the endless waves. Ava’s head spun, her chest nearly bursting from lack of oxygen. The remainder of her clothing was torn from her, replaced by smooth, stinging tendrils and alarmingly soft skin as the scraps of fabric floated down, down into the abyss.
Relationships: Siren/Female Pirate Captain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	A Soul as Lost as Your Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



The melody drifted in on a crisp breeze, softly at first, unassuming enough that Captain Ava Carmine found herself humming along to herself as she checked their position against her naval charts. Less than a day’s journey remained between her and Siren’s Cove, a place rumored to be the resting place of more fortunes than a pirate could spend in a lifetime.

And while the thought of untold treasures was always a tempting mirage, something about the idea of the place beyond that sung to her, a want so deep it called to her from within her very bones.

The first droplets of rain hit the wooden deck as thunder rumbled ominously overhead. Where there had been bright, blue skies only moments before, Ava’s vision was washed in grey-green as the sun’s light abandoned them. An unearthly cry split the darkness, echoing against the inside of her skull long after the sound was drowned out by the howl of the wind.

A rogue wave rose from the depths right before her eyes and collided with the side of her ship with a force that nearly threw Ava off her feet.

“Sea-witches!” a crewmember yelled out as the sea turned on them and waves washed over the bow.

“Sirens!”

From her vantage point, Ava dared to look as another crew member was swept off the deck and into the frothing sea. Something shimmered in the water and was gone again in a blink. The suggestion of fins, or a tail, lingered in the wake. “Get below!” she shouted. “Ready the cannons!”

No one fought the sirens and lived to tell the tale, but Ava had been courting death and defying fate for the better part of her life. She hung on for dear life as another wave swept over the ship, this one finally pulling her feet out from under her on the slippery wooden deck. For a moment everything went dark, the roar of the water rushing around her ears overtaking the yelling of her crew and snap of the wet sails. Her hat disappeared into the tempest, wet hair falling into her eyes and clinging to her throat when the water finally receded.

Blinking the brine out of her eyes, Ava looked up to skies so storm-dark they blended into the vicious waves, more and more coming over the sides of her ship every moment. She was deafened again by a boom that cracked across the sky in fractals, compounding back on itself over and over again in the chaos. The main mast began to fall.

They were sinking already. She’d never make it to the hatch.

Ava kicked her boots aside and struggled out of her coat. She tossed her belt and pistols next, and had just a split second to watch the glint of her sword being jostled from its sheath - the most beautiful thing she’d ever kept, stolen from an admiral and seasoned with the blood of more men than she could count - before it too vanished into the dark, churning water. 

Stripped to her shirt and armed with nothing more than her dagger, Ava fought her way back to the helm. “Show yourselves!” she yelled, half-blinded by the driving rain, the words torn away from her by gale-force winds the moment they left her mouth.

Laughter cracked against the back of her head like a blow and then careened away again. Bright sparks claimed the rest of her vision and Ava was taken off guard by the next surge of water. Her grip failed her, fingernails scraping ineffectively against the slick wood as her ship was washed out from under her, and she was plunged down into the depths with a dizzying rush.

She spun, disoriented, at the mercy of the crushing waves, fighting to hold onto the air left in her lungs. There was no way of telling where she was, which way was up or which was down. Something brushed against her cheek, and Ava forced her eyes to open a moment before she was grabbed from the surge. She could hardly see beyond the murky, stinging water, but the frigid, long-fingered hand that latched onto her wrist with a bruising strength might as well have been clear as day. It shone deathly white, trailing gauzy, fringed spines Ava could only just make out as the figure pulled her in closer.

_You are no man, bold sailor._

The words sounded in her mind as though they’d been said aloud with the creature’s discovery, sharp and intoxicating. Ava almost made the mistake of opening her mouth to reply, and only the burn of her lungs kept her from making such a foolish, fatal mistake. She shook her head, hair billowing around her face and obscuring her vision further.

The creature’s body pressed against hers, twisting between and around her legs, forcing Ava’s arms up above her head. Her skin stung wherever it was bare as though caressed by the vicious kiss of a cat o’ nine.

She could feel the rush of the current as something else raced past them, thrashing in the water beyond. There were more of them. Circling, feasting, _whispering_.

 _One of us. One of ours_.

Something pressed into Ava’s lips, seeking entry, and she bit without a second thought, struggling to free herself from the siren’s grip before she ran out of air. The rusted-iron taste of blood burst across her tongue, flooding Ava’s mouth with a cold far more piercing than the surrounding water. It rushed down her throat and into her lungs and it was all she could do to force back the urge to cough, convulsing against the seize of her own muscles.

_Our new sister has a taste for blood._

There was more laughter from the endless waves. Ava’s head spun, her chest nearly bursting from lack of oxygen. The remainder of her clothing was torn from her, replaced by smooth, stinging tendrils and alarmingly soft skin as the scraps of fabric floated down, down into the abyss.

She tried to struggle once more and found that she couldn’t move.

Panic filled her as pins and needles prickled at her limbs, and the creature came into sharper focus even as Ava’s vision dimmed. Her corpse-white skin bore markings like that of moonlight touching down atop the waves, long, finned spines protruding from her sides from hip to breast, and a muscular tail descending into the dark far past where it wrapped between Ava’s ankles.

She lowered a hand, Ava’s wrists still firmly bound up in her other, and Ava was mesmerized by the fluttering of her spines as they folded back against her body with the motion. There was something so beautiful about it - about the way she moved, so fluid and weightless - even knowing that the siren was about to be the death of her.

Those long, cold fingers plunged into her without warning, too suddenly to resist, and Ava opened her mouth in a wordless cry as the siren possessed her far more thoroughly than she’d ever expected. The darkness crept back in around the corners of her vision, the last of Ava’s air escaping her lungs and racing away from her as shocked, shimmering bubbles.

 _Enjoy the distraction_ , the siren’s voice suggested, leaving no room for Ava to disobey. The rough, insistent thrust of her fingers rocked Ava’s whole body as though she were adrift on a stormy sea, being tossed about by the white-capped waves. Again and again, sinking deeper and deeper beneath the surface within the siren's lethal embrace. Wide, pale eyes met her own and the siren smiled to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Ava felt her own prick at her lips as she mimicked the gesture in horrified realization, pain racing up her sides as the water filled her lungs.

_The drowning hurts the most._

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Lamanai - Linea Aspera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2hiGpGH-k8)


End file.
